Destruct the Destroyer
by DestructTheDestroyer
Summary: Introduces two new characters. Takes place way before the series. Four years before. Summary's bad but the story's pretty good.
1. Hope Of Control

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Marvel's productions. No Elektra. No Daredevil. No Spider-Man. No Fantastic Four. No X-Men. Waah!

Okay sorry for any trouble but I improved the story. Kaz has blue eyes and blond hair. Brittany has blond hair and blue eyes too. Kaz usually wears black and blue while Brittany wears the latest styles. While Kaz is from Geneva, Ohio Brittany is from St Petersburg, Florida.

Brittany has the ability to create illusions and real things as long as it doesn't take all her energy. If she gets too tired its good-bye to the object. Kaz can make and manipulate blue flames which he can't control so that is where our story begins. This story takes place four years before the start of the series. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Mom, why am I going to stay with your friend's mansion." the blue eyed boy asked his mom who was driving them home from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They had just left a discussion about Kaz staying there to train. Since he lived in Ohio and they left New York Kaz brought a doodle pad to pass the time in the car. Kaz was doodling a picture of everyone he saw there. He was done drawing Xavier and was now working on Ororo's blue shirt.

Once he was down with her shirt he was about to put the pencil away when it caught on fire. "That's why. You don't know how to control your powers so Xavier will teach you. He taught your brother how to control his powers." she said. Kaz groaned. Yes, his brother had powers too.

Max was his brother and a mutant who could absorb, make, and manipulate black electricity. Before Xavier taught him Max had problems with static cling and magnets. Whenever Max got wet he'd short out and that was a problem in a pool because of him shocking the other people in it. Since he learned to control his powers a year ago he had no problems with anything except water but he was just happy he didn't shock anybody.

Kaz blew out the fire and sat back in his seat and thought about Max. He used to give people static shocks on purpose as a joke or charge seats with static cling so they'd get stuck. The two brothers pulled pranks on each other all the time. Max would make things fly around and make ghost voices while Kaz heated up his seat to make him jump up. "True." Kaz shrugged.

"Your birthday is tomorrow. You still get to celebrate before you leave. I picked out the ice cream cake." she said feeling the tension in the car.

"Awesome. After school I'm eating cake." Kaz said.

"Charles said that he had two more students coming. A boy named Scott and a girl named Jean. Scott can shoot "optic blasts" from his eyes. Jean can move things with her mind and read minds."

"Telepath? This is gonna be interesting." Kaz said. Kaz took out another pencil and started to doodle more. Once again the pencil burst into flames. He blew it out and put the pencils and doodle book away.

Kaz just opened the window shot out little balls of flames. "Having fun playing pyro?" his mom asked.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do. Especially when your drawing pencils catch on fire." Kaz groaned.

When they finally arrived at their house they went inside to see Max with his green eyes and light brown hair in spikes. He was playing darts with his powers. "How'd the meeting go?" he asked as he walked forward. "You staying there you pyro?" he laughed.

"Yeah, after my birthday." Kaz said.

"Two more days to get rid of you." he said "I'm kidding."

"Ha. Ha." He laughed the mumbled "So funny I could suffocate."

"Don't worry man. Professor's awesome." Max assured.

"I hope so. I will be living there." Kaz said.

"Okay, well it's eleven o'clock. Time for both of you to get to bed." Their mom said. Both of the boys groaned and got ready.

The next day Kaz just wanted to get through school so he could get home and get some of his cake. After a day in the "prison" as so many kids called it Kaz finally got home. Kaz walked in to find the furniture messed up, the electric sockets burnt, and just about everything else destroyed. "Everything… Destroyed. So much destruction. Mom! Max! Guys… Where are you? What happened? Max! Mom! What happened? Who attacked…? Where are you guys?" he said as he clenched his fists. He looked down and tried not to cry. His nose started to run so he made a sniffling sound. "Happy Birthday. As a present your family disappears." he said. "So much destruction. I swear I will find you guys. So much destruction. Destruction. Destruction. Destruct."

Little did the new thirteen year old know that that word would stick with him for the rest of his life. Kaz decided to look outside. He pulled out his cell phone and moved around to get better reception. Lucky he moved to the left because a shadow ball came flying past him. Startled, he looks to the right to see three shadows laughing as one charged another ball. "This should take care of him." one cackled.

"Who are you?" Kaz asked scared as he back away. Kaz turned around and ran into his side yard. Kaz could hear the crunching off the dead grass beneath his feet. "November 23, my birthday and the day I get in a fight." he said as he backed up and the shadows moved forward.

"Not just a fight. The day you get beat." the one charging the ball said as he released it.

"Whoa!" Kaz said as he shot a flame ball at the shadow ball. It was no use. The flame ball hit and was swallowed by the approaching shadow ball. The shadow ball was too fast for Kaz to move out of the way. He was thrown back and got up. The three shadows slowly walked forward then surrounded him. Kaz made a hand sign and a vortex of flames came over him. Him it faded he wasn't there anymore. He appeared in a burst of dark flames right behind one. He charged a ball and hit the shadow with it. The shadow was torn into pieces and the pieces faded away. "How'd I do any of that?" Kaz said as he looked at his hands.

"The boy can heat up his molecules until they explode then reassemble them at any point over a certain distance," one of the shadows said into a communicator.

"I can…? Oh! Yeah! I can!" Kaz said confidently. The two shadows charged a shadow ball and shot it at Kaz. Kaz put his arms up knowing he couldn't dodge it. The blast was a direct hit which sent Kaz flying into the wall of his second shed. He rubbed his head and got up with great difficulty. He held his side as he limped forward. He charged a flickering flame ball and shot it at the shadow. It disappeared and left one to go.

Sadly, this shadow was at full energy. He charged a mega ball and shot it at Kaz. This one sent him into a tree. He moaned and fell out from the tree and landed on the dead ground. Kaz could barely move let alone charge a ball. Instead he through a flaming twig at the shadow. That was the last one. "Who do you work for?" Kaz asked weakly.

"The Shadow Master. You'll never get anymore out of me." he laughed weakly.

Kaz hit him with another twig and he disappeared. Kaz reached into his pocket for his blue cell phone and as he pulled it out he realized that it was broken in the fight. He just laid there and thought _This is it. Too tired to move. Too weak to get to the phone in the house. Looks like I won't be able to save Max or Mom._

A shadow appeared before him and he looked in horror as it came closer to him. Kaz made a flaming stick and threw it through him. The shadow just stood there. The stick went through him and he was still alive. "The boss wants you alive. You're too weak too last long." the shadow said as he pulled out a black berry. (Not a blackberry.) He stuck it in Kaz's mouth and it slid down his throat without his consent. Kaz felt his energy level grow. First thing he had to do was get rid of his _shadow._


	2. New Beginnings

Kaz jerked his arm away and blasted the shadow. It moved out of the way and made a shadow ball. It blasted Kaz and made him fly. He got up and blasted the shadow this time it was hit directly. Before it disappeared it said "He'll send more."

"If he's telling the truth I better go but… I don't have anywhere to go. Everyone's gone. I had one day to spend here then I would leave for… Xavier's! I should use the rest of my power wisely. I can't explode and reassemble because that was exhausting. I can't walk. How could I get there? The car? No, I'd get pulled over. Maybe I can fly. But how could I fly? I could be like a rocket. I probably have to. That's the only way I could get there without getting zapped out of all my energy. There's no other way. I might get seriously injured though. What am I supposed to do! That's it! There's no choice. He ran forward and made his hands flame. He put more power in and started to fly at a dangerous speed.

According to his math there were 388 miles from Geneva to Bayville. He could travel 6 miles per second. So he would reach that place in sixty-four seconds. When he was half way there he started to feel the stress of the speed of his flight. He was starting to fall. He tried to gain altitude but was just too tired. Now, he was about three-fourths there and he didn't have enough energy to fly. He could see Xavier's Institute and he positioned himself so he would head straight for it.

He was coming close and covered his face for landing. Since he moved his position he went through the branches in the trees in front of the institute. He hit the ground and kept sliding. He did flips and finally hit the door. He limply stood up and the door opened. He lifted his head to see a red head looking at him like he came from outer space. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Ow." he winced as he tried to walk. The gritted teeth he said "I'm Kaz."

"I've heard about you. I'm Jean. I thought you were coming tomorrow. Why the visit?" she asked.

"Something's happened." Kaz said as he held his side. Jean walked over to him and put his hand around her neck. He felt his energy returning. He felt secure, safe, and happy. He started to limp along as she dragged him. He pushed her and yelled "Ahhh!" as black energy fizzled over his body. His arms were to his sides and he had his hands closed.

"Kaz! What's wrong?" Jean asked as she walked towards him.

"No!" he yelled and pushed her away. Soon Kaz fell down and blacked out. He woke up and sat up immediately. He groaned but ignored it and yelled "Mom! Max!" he was about to jump out of bed but two, hands held him back. He struggled but eventually wore out. He felt odd. Like something went into his stomach.

"Kaz, calm down." Xavier said "You ate something bad. It was a black berry. (No, not a blackberry.) It contained power to restore energy then knock you out." Kaz groaned and held his stomach. "To save you we had to pump your stomach."

"I can't calm down! My mom! My brother! They need me!" Kaz yelled as he got up. Once again Wolverine held him down.

"Kaz, calm down. You're too weak to help anyone. You need to rest. You bruised your ribs. From what Ororo told me she saw when she went to investigate your house I'd say you bruised them when you were fighting… Who were you fighting?" he asked.

"They were these shadows! They made shadow balls and they surrounded me. I got thrown into so many things a like a wall!" Kaz said and winced. He looked under the covers to _finally_ notice he had a chest brace on.

"Alright, but you need to rest. Ororo said she found no traces of where they took your family. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do to help them. I can't track Max unless he uses his powers when I'm searching and even then I could only find the city he's in. That's how I found you and your brother. Although I wanted you both to come at the same time to teach you how to control your powers your mother wanted you to be a teenager before you left."

It was true. The Shime brother's powers did manifest at the same time. Kaz was eleven and Max was thirteen. It only took a few months until Max was able to control his powers and just yesterday their mom was going to enroll Kaz. Xavier explained to Kaz how Max was strongest in the winter. Xavier explained to Kaz why he was strongest in the summer. Kaz thought it made sense. The heat gave Kaz the edge and the water in the air in the winter amplified Max's electrical powers.

"So they're gone…. I can't do anything… I failed." Kaz said sadly.

_He's putting so much blame on himself. He keeps thinking it was his fault. _Xavier mentally told Logan through a telepathic link.

_Should I introduce him to Jean and Scott? _Logan replied.

_He's already met Jean but yes. It will take his mind off of his family._ Xavier said.

Logan brought Kaz new pants and a shirt which he changed into with some difficulty. He took Kaz out of the med lab and to the living room. Inside was the girl named Jean and a really skinny kid with red glasses and brown hair. "You're looking better." Jean said "Are you staying?"

"Yes, and thank you for earlier." Kaz said shyly.

"You're welcome. This is Scott." she said gesturing to the boy. He waved and Kaz waved back.

----------

Florida

----------

A girl named Brittany Canes, her sister Lindsey and their mom were shopping in a grocery store. Brittany was six years older than her sister. Brittany was looking at a picture in a magazine of a boy and a car. She sighed a dreamy sigh and looked to her left. The boy from the magazine was standing there… So was his car. She screamed and ran forward but when she went to hug him she went through him and he stood there.

Brittany gasped in horror as a bunch of her just started popping up everywhere. A bunch of people noticed this and started chasing her. She hid and hoped for somebody to help her.

-------------------------------------------------

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

-------------------------------------------------

"Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean, Kaz. There's a new mutant. Brittany Canes of Florida. She can project illusions or materialize them. Be careful. She can't control her powers." Xavier said.

"No offense Professor but… None of the kids can." Kaz said.

"Anyways you, Scott, Jean, Logan, and Ororo will go there to save her." Xavier said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take the kids, Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Yes, it'll be a good example for them. After all, they will be the X-Men in a few years."

"X-Men?"

"Well, we should get going then." Ororo said.

"Yeah, let's."


	3. Brittany Canes

Okay, sorry for the wait.

-------------------------------

The three teenagers looking at the ground below as it passed below the flying jet called the Blackbird. Storm walked in and told them about the mutant named Brittany Canes. "As you know the Brittany can not control her powers and it may be hard to tell real from fake. I'll have you each wear a different piece of jewelry or article of clothing." she stepped aside to reveal bracelets, bangles, necklaces, gloves, arm bands, and earrings.

"Um…. Jewelry? Well, if we have to wear anything I guess I'll wear the black gloves." Kaz said as he pulled the gloves on his hands.

"I'll wear this golden bangle." Jean said "Scott? What are you gonna choose?"

"I guess this arm band." he replied as he pulled it onto his arm and under the short sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Kaz but you cannot use the gloves. Due to your powers the gloves make your powers revert back and blast you instead of a target." Ororo said.

"Fine, I guess I'll get an armband too." Kaz shrugged. He took a blue and black one and put it under his sleeve like Scott.

"Listen kids. This is gonna be dangerous. There are a lot of people who will be attacking you besides the illusions. Only attack the civilians if you have to. I would rather you not though." she said.

"I know. I hate it when Chuck tells me that." Logan yelled from the cockpit.

"Keep your eyes on the destination. That reminds me that Charles gave me these suits to give to you." Storm said as she showed them four suits "The extra one is for Brittany if she decides to join. Kaz's and Scott's were similar except for Scott's visor. Kaz looked Scott straight in the visor and started examining it.

"What is that?" Kaz asked.

Storm smiled at this and picked up and extra visor that didn't have ruby-quartz in it. She dug in the drawer of paraphernalia parts. Xavier must have anticipated something like this because there were special gem-quartz set. "Emerald, ruby, diamond… Here we are. Sapphire-quartz." she said as she pulled out a piece of sapphire material that looked like the stuff in Scott's visor but blue. She slipped the material in the visor and handed it to Kaz. Kaz put it on and started to look around. Everything was blue.

"Thank you." he said.

"They don't do anything. Scott's lets him control the amount of energy he releases." Storm explained. She walked over to the communicator and told Professor X something and walked back "He'll make a pair of blue glasses like Scott's. (A/N I know but I have an idea for another story.)

"It's going to be a while 'til we get there. You might as well just watch TV." Logan said as he flipped a switch and a screen came out of the roof of the cabin. Kaz sat back in a corner while Jean and Scott sat up in front. They watched some random shows and soon they were there. They landed on the roof of an abandoned warehouse and walked to the edge.

"Charles gave me code names so they don't know who we really are. Mine's Storm and Logan's is Wolverine. Kaz is Destruct and Scott is Cyclops. Jean, there is a smudge over yours." Storm informed.

"It's okay. I don't want a codename." Jean shrugged.

"Look there." Kaz said quietly as he pointed to a girl running. She moved the hair out of her eyes and looked back as did part of the future X-Men team. Behind her was a large group of angry people with knives, guns, and pitchforks. One person was going to take a shot when Storm blew it out of his hand. She blew the kids and Wolverine down to the sidewalk.

They ran after the girl. She ran into an alley and saw it was a dead end. She saw Kaz and the team running towards her and she backed up against the wall. Kaz could see the fear in her eyes and his own reflection. The girl put her hands to her head as if bracing for impact. The air around them was still and in a barely noticeable flash ten figures in a shadow appeared in front of them. The shadows walked forward. The team gasped as they saw two of each member. The Kaz figures smiled wickedly and rushed toward there look-a-like. The two Wolverine figures jumped from wall-to-wall followed by the real Wolverine. Each trio went their separate ways and the angry mob finally caught up.

They looked on as the trios fought. The Kaz trio popped in front of them then popped out just as fast. They looked forward to see a tired Brittany, sitting down, with her hands to her head. They walked forward and Brittany noticed this. All the replicas stopped there fighting and looked at the mob with disdainful looks. They left from wherever they were fighting the originals and headed towards the mob. The original team looked at the replicas as they closed in on the mob. As soon as the replicas were stabbed or shot they disappeared.

It wasn't long before the replicans were gone. The mob closed in on Brittany and she was about to pass out. Storm called wind forth and she disarmed the mob. Cyclops ran down the street and ran behind Storm. Destruct silently landed and walked over to the now almost fainted Brittany. Jean floated down from a roof while Wolverine jumped. Storm blew the weapons to Wolverine who took out his six metal claws and cut them to shreds. Kaz knelt down and looked at Brittany. Besides being dirty and tired she was fine.

Suddenly, a man took out a gun and shot it at Brittany. Destruct noticed and covered Brittany with his body. The bullet tore open his suit and brace. The bullet grazed his skin and he fell limp and panted for air. His head landed on Brittany's head and he passed out. Wolverine saw this and was infuriated. He rushed forward and punched the man in the gut with his non-clawed, left hand. He yelled and threw the man into the alley across the street.

The mob screamed and dispersed. The remaining four team members took Destruct and Brittany into the Blackbird. Kaz woke up in the white room he was in before. His eyes shot wide open and he shot up and fell back down. He looked around and saw Logan. "You really should stop doing that." he smirked.

"Where's Brittany?" he asked immediately. _Why do I care so much?_ Kaz thought to himself.

Logan crossed his arms and had his back to the wall. He lifted his finger, not bothering to move his hand and said "Look in the bed beside you."

In the next bed he saw the girl. Her bright blond hair lay scattered on the pillow and on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Where was she? What happened to the mob that was chasing her? She looked over at Logan than at Kaz and shot up. She jumped out of the bed and pushed her back against the wall. Kaz sat up and looked at her.

Her chest was moving up and down quickly. She was obviously panicking. She scooted across the wall and to the doorway. Kaz felt a pain shoot through his side and looked at the source by taking off his shirt. He saw a gash and bruises from earlier. "How did I get the gash?" Kaz asked.

"Some mob member shot at you while you were shielding her from the bullet." Logan explained. Brittany turned to go out the door and ran into Ororo. She was knocked back and landed on her but.

"I'm sorry. It's good to see both of you are awake. You should thank Kaz for making sure you wouldn't be hit by that bullet." Ororo said as she helped Brittany stand up "Logan, I have to go to the store. Can you wrap Kaz's gash?"

"Can't. Gotta go fix my bike and get some beer." Logan said as he walked out.

"I-I could do it." Brittany said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Ororo asked.

"Y-Yes, I know how to take car of gashes. I surf with my friends so I see gashes like this a lot." she said as she gained confidence in her voice.

"Alright. Here's the bandages and disinfectant." Ororo said as she handed Brittany the items.

She took them and Ororo left. She went over to Kaz and unstrapped the brace. Kaz flinched then motioned for her to continue by nodding. She ran her fingers over the gash and he flinched. "This will sting a little." she said as she soaked a cloth in the disinfectant. She dabbed the gash and Kaz moved away. "It's okay. It's almost over." She assured. She squeezed the cloth to the gash and saw Kaz's face. She took the cloth away and he sighed in relief. She wrapped the long bandage around his sides and said "Done."

"Thank you." Kaz said silently.

"Your welcome. Can you tell me where I am?" she asked.

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Kaz explained as he pulled on his shirt.

"Can you show me to the shower? I really need one." Kaz's face turned red and he nodded. He turned on his heel and motioned for her to follow. They walked down a hall and stopped at a door. He opened it to reveal a bathroom with a shower, a tub, a toilet, and a sink. He walked to the door at the end of the hall and took out two towels. A body towel and a hair wrap were in his hands. He held them out to her. She smiled a thanks and took them. She walked in and shut the door and undressed. Outside the door Kaz smiled and walked down the stairs and walked into the living room to see Jean and Scott sitting very close.

Kaz couldn't resist. "Hello." he said happily.

The two blushed and moved away. The three sat in silence for a few seconds an then Scott broke it. "You look the happiest you've been since you got here. Why the change in attitude?" Kaz smiled and unintentionally looked up the stairs. Scott understood so he smirked and nodded. Jean looked at the two like they were crazy and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go see if there's anything I can cook." Jean said as she brushed the imaginary dust off her jeans then walked past Kaz and into the kitchen.

"So, you like Brittany?" Scott said slyly.

"N-No, I-I just checked to see if she was done. She's not. Bye." Kaz said. _He saw me! Darn it! I can't tell her. She might not like me the same way. _Kaz mentally scolded himself. He looked back up the stairs and at the bathroom. _I hope she stays._

Back in the bathroom Kaz had just left. She undressed and walked over to the shower. She turned on the shower and relaxed as the water ran down her body. _So Kaz saved me. Do I really want to stay here? If I do I won't be able to see my friends or Lindsey. No Mom, Dad, no more anyone. If I do go I won't be able to Kaz. Wait, why do I care? _She thought about earlier. How she could feel her body being covered by something. She heard it pant for air and then stop. The only ones really hurt were Kaz and herself. Logan did say he shielded her from the bullet. He saved her, but that wasn't why she liked him. Something about the way he acts. She sighed and finished up. She dried off and walked out into the hallway.

Her clothes were torn and dirty from the chase so she needed to find some new ones. She looked down the stairs to see Kaz looking up at her. "Do you know where I can get a new pair of clothes." She said oddly. She was in her towel asking the guy she liked if she could find some new clothes.

"Yeah, but they might not be your size." he said as walked towards her. She clutched her towel tighter as he got closer. He motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. They walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. They met Jean and Kaz asked "Can Brittany borrow a pair of clothes?" Kaz asked her.

"Yeah, come on Brittany."Jean said.

"Where is my room?" Kaz wondered out loud.

"Upstairs, to the left." Jean explained. The three walked upstairs and Kaz walked into his room. It was a big room. Back with the girls Brittany asked Jean why Kaz was so distant. "Only his family knows. Them and Professor. You should go ask him." Jean replied as she handed her the clothes. She changed and went to ask the professor.

Brittany entered the office and asked Professor her question. He closed his eyes, put his hands together, and sighed. "Kaz has gone through some very hard times. A mutant named Shadow Master probably destroyed his family. His brother ran away when he was eight. He has a very strong darkness inside of him. I believe Kaz is distant so he won't be able to hurt anyone." Xavier said glumly "If the darkness ever was released it could be catastrophic."

"Poor Kaz." Brittany said.

"He probably wouldn't want anyone to feel pity for him." Xavier said. They heard the sound of the garage door and Professor said "Ororo must be home with the groceries. Would you help her?"

"Yes." she said and walked out. She saw Kaz walking down the stairs after seeing his room. He smiled then walked to the garage. After they brought in the groceries Ororo told them they would be going to the store to get them clothes.

Once they arrived the two immediately filled the cart with some vests (Kaz's), a dress (Brittany), many different kinds of pants, trunks and a bikini, different shirts, and pajamas. They paid for it and left. When they got home they saw Scott and Jean waiting for them. They smiled and unloaded the van.

"Wow, got enough stuff?"

"I don't know. Do we?" Brittany asked.

The house started to rumble and Kaz was sucked into a shadow portal. "Kaz!"


	4. Shadow Master

Shadow Master

Kaz looked around. He was in a circular passage with shadows on the sides. (A/N Shadow Master's powers are purple shadows.) He saw a light at the end of the passage and waited until he fell out. He fell on the floor and rubbed his head. He looked up and said "Oh no… Not here." He was in his house. From what it looked like he was on the top floor. A shadow appeared and out came a teenager. He was seventeen with black hairs and black eyes.

"Hello… Brother." the boy said.

"Ray?" Kaz said in disbelief. (Okay sorry for the name but it fits. Max, Ray, Kaz. Look at the number of letters and the last letters. Like I said it fits.) Kaz got up and got ready to fight. Ray didn't make a move and had a monotone face. Ray looked down at his little brother.

"You're Shadow Master? You attacked Mom and Brother!" Kaz yelled furiously. He ran forward and Ray called a beam of shadows forwards and it covered Kaz's body. The shadow-covered Kaz fell to his knees.

"Have fun." Ray laughed.

Kaz looked around. Every color was inverted. He wasn't in his house. He was in the city of Geneva. He looked around and saw everyone in his family and his family's friends. "Max!" Kaz yelled. He tried to run to his brother but couldn't. He didn't understand why his feet were stuck. Then, it hit him. This was one of Ray's abilities when using his power. This was a vision of what did happen. "Brother, stop it! Don't do this! Don't show this to me!" Kaz yelled. Most everyone charged and Max, their cousins Courtney and Stephanie were thrown into a shadow portal. Kaz watched in horror as Ray used his powers to throw them in all directions. The ones that didn't charge were taken down with kunai or ninja stars. Kaz caught a stray kunai. Kaz made it flame.

"Why should I stop?" the Ray in the vision, who was about twenty feet away asked. Kaz put his hands to his head and fell. He closed his eyes.

"No!" Kaz yelled. He opened his eyes and was back in his house. The shadows that were on him scattered and still in his hand was the kunai. His flames must have countered the effects of the vision and materialized it in the real world. Kaz gripped it and ran towards Ray. Ray punched him in the gut and threw Kaz back. Kaz got up and asked "Why did you kill everyone? Why do it?"

"To see how powerful I am."

"That was it?" Kaz asked "That was the reason." Ray could hear the anger in his voice "I'll kill you!" Kaz ran forward and Ray threw him down the stairs. Kaz knew he couldn't beat Ray. Kaz ran down the stairs and out of the front door. Ray walked to the window and looked out to see Kaz looking straight back at him. Kaz turned away and started to run.

_That's it. Let anger consume you. _Ray thought.

Kaz's mind was in turmoil. He forgot he could fly and just kept thinking about how Ray took out everyone he cared about (Kaz thinks the portal Max and their cousins went into killed them). He had his arms back for more speed. He tripped and fell in the forest dirt. He laid there for a few seconds and got up. He kept running and tried to push the memory from his mind. He ran out of the forest and in the front of a lake. He had time to think. _Okay, Ray is Shadow Master and almost everyone I cared for is dead. I have to become stronger so I can kill Ray. I have to. Right now I'm no match. I can fly to Xavier's. _Kaz thought as his hands started to flame. After that, he took off into the sky headed for Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

Kaz wasn't focusing on the skies. Instead the memories of earlier kept haunting him. He flew threw a group of migrating geese and just kept thinking. When he finally reached the institute he landed and went inside. "Kaz! Where were you? We looked everywhere." Brittany said as she ran towards him.

Kaz was looking at the floor with shadows covering his grim face. "I went out." he said as he walked passed her "I'm going to bed." he walked up the stairs and into his room. He saw that the clothes he bought were put away. He pulled off his shirt to see bruises from where Ray hit him. He turned his head to see a black tattoo of a flame in a circle. He had that tattoo since he was born. His brother had a circle with a black lightning bolt in it. Stephanie had a circle with a wind symbol and a water symbol in it. Courtney had a circle with a mountain symbol in it. Each symbol in each circle represented a power. Stephanie could control water and air. Courtney could control earth.

The lights went out and thanks to Kaz's new glasses he couldn't see a thing. He threw his shirt back on and ran downstairs and ran into Brittany. The two fell back. He got up and helped her up. The lights turned back on. "Kaz, please, tell me where you were." Brittany said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Kaz said. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He sat there looking down at the tile. Brittany walked in and Kaz looked up. She took a seat next to him and gave him a sad stare.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Brittany asked.

Kaz raised his eyebrow behind the glasses and said "Yes, I know. I'm fine." _Stop lying you jerk! _he mentally scolded himself.

"I know that's not true. Please tell me." Brittany pleaded "I don't like seeing you like this."

"…" Kaz was hesitant.

"Please." Brittany said. Kaz sighed and explained with great difficulty. After that was done they stood in silence. Kaz stood up and was at the door when Brittany ran over to him and gave him a hug. This startled Kaz. He looked behind him to see Brittany burying her face in his back.

Brittany could tell that she startled him. He was tense. No surprise after what he went thorough. Mentally Kaz and Brittany were both smiling. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity Brittany let go. Kaz walked out and went into his room to sleep. "This was a very big day." Kaz said as he undressed and got into his pajamas. He fell back on his bed and fell asleep.

_Kaz was standing in the middle of a graveyard at night. He made his hands flame and used the light to read the tombstones. Max Shime, Courtney Shime, Stephanie Shime, the list went on and on. Everyone he knew except his school friends were buried. He looked over and saw an extra tombstone. He walked over to it and looked at it. It read "Kaz Shime."_

"_No." Kaz said. He ran into the forest and heard a menacing cackle. "Ray!" Kaz yelled as he ran. He reached the institute and saw everyone on the ground beaten to a pulp. _

"_You're next little brother." Shadow Master said as he appeared behind Kaz. Kaz turned around and gasped. Shadow Master moved forward and Kaz moved backwards. Shadow Master charged a shadow ball and threw it. It hit Kaz straight in the face._

"No!" Kaz yelled as he shot up in his bed. "It was just a nightmare. Wait. Everyone did get killed… oh no." He jumped out of bed and ran out the door. He ran down the hall and into Scott's room. After he saw Scott was okay he ran into Jean's. He did this until he checked on everyone. He made his way back to his room and sat on his bed. He held his head in his hands and decided to go downstairs since it was six o'clock. "Ray's planning something. I'm safe hear. It's my goal to be powerful enough to kill him."

----------------

Shadow Lair

---------------

"Just you wait Kaz. Wait for four years." Shadow Master said as he heard the statement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review and help me out with some ideas. Thanks for reading.


End file.
